


Debauchery at Desaad’s

by whiteroses77



Series: Defying the Omega [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is in trouble; Oliver comes to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debauchery at Desaad’s

**Author's Note:**

> AU of season 10, Supergirl. Part one, of the Defying the Omega Series.

TITLE: Debauchery at Desaad’s  
PAIRING: Clark/Oliver, Clark/OFC, Clark/OMC  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose) RATING: NC-17 slight BDSM  
WORD COUNT: 4850  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark is in trouble; Oliver comes to save the day.  
Authors note: AU of season 10, Supergirl. Part one, of the Defying the Omega Series.  


He was standing outside and looking up at the sign that read Desaad’s. He observed as some patron's entered the club. Some were dressed scantily while most were dressed to the extreme, leather or PVC covered their bodies, and some wore masks.

Kara had come to find him, distressed, blaming herself for what had happened, not knowing how to undo what had been done. She explained how their investigation had led them to this BDSM club, how she had known about the danger but she had relented and taken him with her, even knowing how dangerous it was for him.

When she had informed him of that, he had shaken his head in denial. How was it possible? It sounded crazy; he was the best of them, the most pure hearted person he had ever known, strong-willed, giving, forgiving, patient, and true. He had stared at Kara in disbelief, some of the things, stories he had heard about Kara, petty things she had done in the past, sometimes selfish, and thoughtless, and she was supposed to be the pure one? It didn't make sense. How could she stand there unaffected, yet, HE had been taken by the darkness, lulled into empathy. Not him.

Not Clark.

Oliver observed the club for a few more moments. The idea that Clark was still in there, unwilling, not wanting to come out, or willing to come home. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, he didn't have a plan, he was kind of hoping that it wasn't as bad as Kara feared; he was hoping he could talk Clark into leaving with him.

He ran his hands over his outfit, he felt uncomfortable wearing it. he knew he probably shouldn't, after all, his own Green Arrow uniform was soft leather, although, at least his uniform covered his body, it didn't reveal quite so much... ass. The top was revealing as well, but he wasn't too concerned about that. He reached behind him and felt at the cut-out in his leather pants, he wished he didn't have to wear them, however, just from these few minutes of observation, he knew it was the correct outfit for the job. He made sure his green domino mask was straight and then approached the doors of the club.

~*~

He made his way inside the club. He'd been to all sorts of clubs in his past but never one like this. Leather, restraints, and toys of all sorts, sex in dark corners, although, some couples, or groups made sexual tableaux, putting their desires on display for all to see, getting off on being watched by strangers.

As his eyes searched the club, he felt bold caresses to his bare ass, as club patrons walked past him. He forced himself to endure it, unwilling to show his unease at the situation. He just needed to find Clark.

He made his way around the rooms and alcoves, his eyes always flickering, searching the darkened club. He came to an abrupt halt, when he came around a corner and came upon a sight that made his mouth hang open in disquiet, and surprise.

There was a dark haired, nude, muscular figure, with his back to him, hanging from the ceiling with his arms above his head, from red silk ribbons tied around his wrists. There were people in the room also, some watching, some approaching, and touching and exploring the strong body. Oliver swallowed, he had never seen Clark naked before, but without even seeing the man’s face, Oliver knew it was Clark.

He moved around the room, trying to get closer, as he did his best friend's face came into view, his face flushed, his eyelids heavy, half-dazed but with what looked like pleasure. Oliver's gaze dropped down his muscled body and the proof of his pleasure was there plainly to see, Clark's cock was rock hard, standing away from his body. Oliver unconsciously licked his lips.

Shit! What had they done to Clark?

He watched as a red leather-clad blonde strutted towards Clark, her spiked heels clicking against the floor, she moved around Clark, caressing his body, dragging her nails against his muscular torso, while tapping her red riding crop against her own thigh. She smiled smugly at Clark, whose own reaction was to leer back. Then she rounded him again and then took her riding crop to Clark's bare ass. Clark only groaned in pleasure.

Oliver blew out a hard, deep breath, half relieved that his friend was invulnerable and half-thrown by Clark's enjoyment of it.

As she relinquished her turn, she pumped Clark’s cock, gathered some pre-come, and walked away licking her hand. Then a pair of women approached him hand in hand, they seemed to be goading each other on, they appeared to best friends who did everything together or lovers. They both went to their knees, taking turns to suck Clark's cock, and then kissing each other around the head of his cock. Clark's eyes were closed, his mouth open, savouring the double blowjob.

Oliver was mesmerised, god, it was weird seeing Clark Kent used and pleasured like this but it was also incredibly arousing, seeing this side of Clark.

Oliver caught what he was thinking and feeling and chastised himself, this was his friend, he was here to try to save him, not to stand here ogling. But how was he supposed even talk to him without bringing suspicion?

Clark was thrusting into their red painted mouths now, his mouth open panting. Jeez, he looked so close to the edge, and when it looked as though he was just about to come, the pair stopped, stood up, giggling, they went back to their seats, leaving Clark frustrated and needy.

Everyone in the room, watched in fascination, as pre-come dripped from Clark's cock. Oliver wondered if this was the end, were they going to move on to some other entertainment, Oliver hoped so; he needed to get Clark out of here.

Oliver was completely staggered, as the next person stood up and approached, watched in rapt horror, as the tall, leanly muscled dark-skinned man, reached out and caressed Clark's body, massaging Clark's chest roughly and then dipping down to suck Clark's nipples, Clark threw his head back and pushed against the man., rubbing himself against him. The man reached down and stroked Clark's cock.

What the fuck, was happening here?

Then the man tasted the head and then stepped back, he walked around Clark and then dropped to his knees behind him, buried his face between Clark's ass cheeks and Clark's eyes rolled back and he arched backwards.

Clark was straight, but here he was letting... enjoying another man touching him...? He knew Clark had succumbed to the darkness but that didn't mean it could change... it couldn’t could it? Did that mean...? A shot of pure jealousy went through Oliver at that moment. If any man should be touching Clark, it should be him, dammit!

He didn't give himself time to consider his own startling reaction, he moved through the crowd, got up close to Clark, until he was only inches away. He breathed in the smell of sex coming off his best friend, looked into that pleasure soaked face, his own cock flexed in his leather pants. He asked lowly, "Do you know who I am, do you remember me?"

Clark's eyelashes fluttered as he opened his eyes enough to look at him, dark, almost black eyes glinted at him, and then they dropped to Oliver's lips, he murmured, "I know you."

Oliver grinned in exultation, he leaned in closer, "That's good, listen, I’m going to get you out of this, okay?"

Clark held his gaze intensely a moment but then threw his head back, moaned deeply and Oliver remembered the guy with his tongue up Clark's ass.

Oliver angrily grasped Clark's head and Clark's focus returned to him, Oliver told him, "I need you to focus on me."

His eyes went to Oliver's lips again, and Clark licked his own, "I need... I need..."

And then Clark pushed forward and took Oliver's mouth in a needy kiss, Oliver groaned into Clark's mouth.

Oh, fuck, yes!

Oliver returned the kissed intensely, holding Clark’s head, gripping his hair with his fingers. He felt Clark's erection between them, and Oliver pressed his own against it rubbing them together, Oliver's hand went to Clark's cock and on its way down his body, it encountered a stranger's hands on Clark's hips. Territorial anger went through him, Clark belonged with him, and Oliver was here to take him home.

He dragged the man's hands away and the man sprang up, annoyance radiating off him, Oliver told him, "You've had your turn, now he's mine!"

The guy snarled but he did back off, it must have been a rule of the house, that Oliver was lucky enough to guess at. Beside him, Clark laughed lazily, "Yours?"

Oliver turned back to him and nodded, "Mine, no one is going to touch you now except me."

Clark laughed dirtily, "Are you going to fuck me?"

Oliver hesitated, unsure and Clark moaned huskily, "He did such a good job; I’m so ready for a big cock. You want to feel it?"

Oliver swallowed; this was crazy; how did they get to this? To Clark encouraging him to fuck him, he didn’t know. But Jesus, he wanted to, so badly. Shit, how the fuck was he supposed to do this? He couldn't fuck his best friend, not here, not in front of all these people. He glanced around and saw the dark-skinned male still watching, Oliver knew if he walked away, backed out of this, it would be that stranger fucking Clark, and Oliver couldn't let that happen. With no other alternative, Oliver held Clark's gaze and nodded, "Yeah, I’m going to fuck you, Clark."

Clark's gaze grazed his body, "What are you going to do it with?"

Oliver felt as if he was under a spell, Clark's spell, but he was still mindful of the spectators. He reached down and released his hard cock; he glanced up to see Clark's eyes devouring it. Oliver stroked himself and asked, "Is this good enough for you?"

Clark sighed, "Oh yeah, it looks good, hmm, so fucking hard, now take me with it."

Oliver reached up, kissed Clark, hard and desperately, and Clark flicked his tongue against his. Then Oliver released him and walked behind him and he ran his hands over his ass, used his thumbs to spread him slightly. His own cock bobbed in front of him at the sight of his best friend's ass, open and ready for his cock. He grasped his erection and rubbed the head against Clark's waiting ass. Clark arched for him, and Oliver groaned. He pushed into the tight heat of Clark's ass. Oh, fuck! Oliver started panting already, Clark leaned back onto Oliver, and he whispered, "C'mon, fuck it, make me yours!"

Oh, god, he knew this was so wrong, but it felt so fucking right. Oliver plunged forward and up. "You are mine! You always will be!"

He began thrusting and Clark pushed back for it, for him, over, and over again. Oliver took a hand full of his hair, and pulled Clark's head back and kissed his neck, he whispered, "Shit, I wish we could be alone, Clark, I want to be the only one to see you come."

Clark sighed, "Yeah...?"

Oliver groaned, "Yeah!"

Clark replied, "Okay..."

Oliver stilled in confusion, "Okay...?"

Clark nodded and requested breathily, "Take your cock out of my ass."

Oliver withdrew and then stared in shock as Clark smiled lazily and then let go of the red silk ribbons. Oliver gazed at the ribbons just hanging from the ceiling, floating in the air. He had believed that they were somehow holding Clark in place but… Clark offered his hand to Oliver and he mindlessly took it and Clark led him away into a private room.

~*~

They entered the room; it was empty except for thick black velvet curtains hanging from the walls and a thin, large mattress in the centre of the floor. Now that they were alone, Oliver hoped they could talk properly. He turned to Clark, “I’m glad we are alone…”

Clark met his gaze, “Oh, believe me, so am I.”

Oliver frowned, “Clark…?”

Clark grasped Oliver’s shoulders and kissed him passionately; although it was hard to do, Oliver dragged himself away, “Do you know why I’m here?”

Clark nodded and then his fingers trailed down Oliver’s body, and took hold of his cock and stroked it. Oliver groaned and pushed into it. Clark whispered against his lips, “You’re here to fuck me.”

Oliver breathed against Clark’s lips, “No.”

Clark chuckled, “No…?” He continued stroking, “This says different.”

Oliver was adamant, “That isn’t why I’m here; I’m not here to fuck you, Clark.”

Clark grinned, “But you want to.”

Oliver was willing to admit to himself, that being here, seeing Clark like this was a major turn on, it made him consider Clark in a completely new light. However, he wanted his Boyscout, not a corrupted version of his best friend, one who was unaware of his surroundings and the danger he was in.

At Oliver’s nonverbal, Clark laughed, and walked to the mattress, saying, “You can’t deny it, Oliver.”

Oliver gasped in surprise; it was the first time Clark had acknowledged him properly since he’d been here. He asked bewildered, “Clark…?”

Clark turned and black eyes held his gaze, “You’ve already had your beautiful cock up my ass, and it felt so good, as good as I always thought you would be… Oliver.”

Oliver’s cock jerked at the compliments, at the thought that Clark had always wanted It. he took an unconscious step forward.

Clark raised an eyebrow, turned and dropped to his knees on the mattress, he braced himself on his hands and knees and spread his legs and arched.

Shit, he approached, knelt down behind him, and caressed Clark’s broad shoulders, down the smooth, lightly tanned skin of his back, pushed his thumbs into the dimples above his ass, he said quietly, “I wish it didn’t have to be like this, Clark?”

Clark sighed condescendingly, “Just fuck me, Oliver.”

Annoyance and hopelessness filled him, he thrust his cock into Clark’s tight ass to the hilt, and Clark cried out in pleasure. Oliver gritted his teeth to stop his own cry of mind-blowing pleasure at being inside his best friend from escaping his mouth.

Clark moaned in ecstasy, and demand, “Fuck me hard!”

He grabbed a handful of Clark’s hair, and fucked into him harder and snarled, “Shut up, you’re not supposed to be like this, this isn’t you!”

Clark gasped, “Yes, it is and it’s you too, I can sense the darkness in you waiting to be unleashed.”

Oliver stilled his body and thought about what they were doing, what he was doing. His fingers released Clark’s hair, he told Clark, “No, Clark, it’s not.”

He leaned in and kissed Clark’s shoulder gently and then he withdrew slowly. As he began to stand up, Clark turned over, grasped his arm and brought him down to the mattress, pinned him under him, Clark stated, “You’re staying here with me!”

Then he leaned in and kissed Oliver passionately, it felt too good and he responded, groaning deep in his throat. Clark manoeuvred over him and took hold Oliver’s still hard cock and lowered himself down on to it. Oliver moaned loudly, Clark groaned against his lips, “You like that?”

“Oh, fuck, yes!”

Clark gathered his legs under him and began riding his cock. Oliver couldn’t resist him, he thrust up to meet him, Clark smiled down at him, for a split second his real smile. Oliver went into action, he rolled them over, and Clark gazed up at him. Oliver slowed the rhythm, pushing in slowly, a long drag out again and Clark gasped beneath him. He kissed those full lips sweetly, and then dipped his head and sucked at Clark’s throat and Clark’s hands held his head to him. Clark’s legs wrapped around his waist, “Oh, Oliver!”

Oliver lifted his head and gazed at Clark’s flushed face, as he kept thrusting slowly. “You see that’s you. You don’t just want to be fucked; you need to be made love to.”

Clark’s gaze widened, he wondered, “Made love to…?”

Oliver smiled down at his best friend, he rolled his hips slowly, “Yeah, Clark, made love to.”

Oliver felt Clark quiver beneath him, Oliver reached down and fisted Clark’s cock, and then Clark was crying out his name as he came between them.

Then Oliver let himself go, thrusting hard into the tight heat of his friend until he came inside him, gasping, drunk with euphoria, he gazed down at Clark, he stroked his pink flushed cheeks, “Oh god, I love you.”

Clark blinked rapidly, he whispered, “Oh god!”

And then black tears fell from his eyes, ran off his face, and into his hair, he looked up at Oliver with beautiful aquamarine eyes. Oliver asked with hope in his voice, “Clark…?”

Clark nodded, “I’m back.”

They stared at each other for endless moments, and then Clark’s suggested, “I think we better get out of here.”

Oliver nodded, “You’re right.” Then as he moved off him, the enormity of the situation hit him, as his spent wet cock slipped from his best friend’s ass. Oliver swallowed nervously and glanced at Clark. He saw the movement of Clark’s throat as he swallowed as well. They stood up and Oliver glibly asked, “I suppose you don’t know where your clothes are?”

Clark’s jaw tensed slightly, he spoke quietly, “No, I don’t.”

Oliver blinked and nodded, and then Clark stepped towards him, put his arm around him, “Hold on.”

When he looked around again, they were at his apartment. He was somewhat relieved; at least they didn’t have to sneak out of the club. He observed Clark for a few moments; he didn’t know what to say to him, and in the end, he said the only thing that came to mind, “Do you want to get cleaned up, have a shower?”

Clark was watching him, he said, “Yeah that would be good.”

As Clark wandered off towards the stairs, Oliver called, “You know where it is?”

Clark didn’t turn around but called back, “Yep.”

His body couldn’t help but react to the sight of Clark walking through his apartment naked, but Oliver ignored it.

~*~

Oliver waited for Clark to return, but after a while, long enough for Clark to be finished having an extended shower. He went to check on him. He knocked on the bathroom door and when there was no answer, he tried the door and found it unlocked. He entered to find the bathroom empty.

Dammit.

He should’ve known that the normal version of Clark couldn’t handle what had happened, he knew that because he was having a hard enough time dealing with it himself and he had been in his right mind-set. He knew he shouldn’t force the issue, after all, with what happened to Clark, with Clark, he knew it could be categorised as skating too close to force to begin with. It wasn’t as if Clark had been in his right mind at the time and Oliver had known that.

He glanced at the shower and realised he should clean up himself. He turned on the shower and then stood under the spray and tried not to think about his best friend, naked, hard, offering his ass to him, riding his cock, and gazing up at him after he came for him.

~*~

He left the bathroom wearing only a towel, and then he entered his bedroom to redress. He stopped in his tracks, when he saw Clark standing by his full-length bedroom windows, hair damp from the shower, still nude and looking out over Metropolis. Oliver’s eyes lingered on Clark’s body but he shook himself, the real reason Clark was still here was more important. He spoke gently, “I thought you had gone home.”

Clark turned towards him, somehow assured in his nakedness, as if it didn’t matter anymore. Clark gave him a small smile, “I wanted to thank you for coming to help me, for saving me.”

Oliver mirrored the smile, “What are friends for, besides that’s what we do, isn’t it?”

Clark nodded, “Yeah, that’s what we do.”

Clark searched his eyes and Oliver’s brow creased, unsure what Clark was looking for. Then Clark’s eyes left his and strayed down his body. Then he tilted his head and then looked resigned. He sighed and told him, “I better go to see Kara, and let her know that I’m fine, she must be very worried.”

Oliver offered, “Do you want to borrow some clothes, you don’t want to be running around naked, do you?”

Clark shrugged, “There’s no need to trouble your-self. You’ve gone above and beyond the call of duty for me already.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’ll see you later, Oliver.”

“Bye, Clark.”

Then he was gone in a blink of his eyes.

~*~

A few hours later, he received a visitor; Kara Kent hovered in mid-air just outside his balcony, her blonde hair fluttering in the breeze. He walked out onto the balcony and commented, “Being inconspicuous has no meaning to you, has it?”

She folded her arms and stated, “I’m not ashamed to be Kryptonian or to show the powers that I possess!”

Oliver rolled his eyes, “Nobody is saying you have to, however, I can’t believe you would want to put the people you know, people you care about in danger, by flaunting their connection to you.”

Kara pouted, “You sound like Kal El.”

Oliver smiled, “Well, being around him all the time, he kind of rubs off on you.”

Then Kara gave him a bright smile that almost rivalled her cousin’s but not quite. She narrowed her gaze and said, “You really care about, Kal El…” she shrugged, “…Clark, you really care about Clark, don’t you?”

Oliver nodded, “Yeah, I do.”

Kara floated down and landed on the balcony, “That’s the real reason I’ve come to see you, to thank you for saving him.”

Oliver shrugged, “He’s my friend, and I’d do anything for him.”

Kara shook her pretty head, “When I came to you, to ask for your help, I was desperate, all I knew was that Clark trusts you. I didn’t know what you could possibly do; after all, you’re only a human.”

Oliver frowned in consternation. In some ways, Kara and Clark were similar, but in others they were complete opposites, he’d never heard Clark talk about humans as if he was superior to them.

Kara noticed his expression and she wheedled, “No offence, anyway, it doesn’t matter because you proved today that you are not an ordinary human. I don’t know how you did it…”

Oliver asked, “Clark didn’t explain?”

“No, not the details but he did say that you endured some terrible trials for him…”

Oliver’s frown deepened, ‘terrible trials’?

Kara continued, “… he said you used your cunning and intellect to trick the darkness into leaving his body.” Kara grinned, “All I can say is, whatever you did or said, must have been a very logical, Kryptonian thing to do, you should be proud of yourself.”

Oliver was gobsmacked; he had endured terrible trials? He used cunning to trick it out of him. What, the hell was Clark talking about?

Kara patted his arm, “Clark told me you were a good friend and he was right. I’m leaving soon to carry on my search to find a way to stop the darkness once, and for all. I’m so glad that Clark has an ally like you to stand beside him in the coming battle.”

Oliver forced a smile on to his face, “Thank you.”

Kara smiled, leaned in, and kissed his cheek, “Look after each other.”

Oliver nodded, “That’s what we do.”

He watched Kara return to the balcony and then fly into the sky and then she was gone. But his own words echoed in his head, ‘that’s what we do’, ‘that’s what we do’.

That’s what he’d said to Clark earlier, when he thanked him for saving him.

Shit, how could he be so stupid? They’d had sex today, or to use the term that he had whispered to Clark while they were doing it, they’d made love today. He’d made love to his best friend and somehow forced the darkness away. He remembers Clark’s beautiful eyes shining up at him when the darkness left him. He remembers walking into his bedroom and finding Clark there, naked, waiting for him, the small smile he had given him, the way Clark’s eyes had searched his, looking for something.

He chastised himself, ‘You fucking idiot!’

~*~

He found the keys to his fastest sports car and headed straight to the Kent farm, at one point, a bump in the country road almost ditched his car, but he managed to keep it on the road, and he still didn’t slow his speed at all.

He arrived at the farm, and found the farmhouse empty. Knowing Clark, he was probably out on a save. Oliver made himself a coffee, and then he took a seat in the living room and sipped his coffee as he waited. When the door opened and Clark walked in wearing his uniform, Oliver knew he had been right, when Clark saw him his eyes widened, “Oliver…?”

Oliver smiled, “Hey.”

Clark’s eyes darted about, and returned to him, “Hey… um… what are you doing here?”

Oliver stood up and approached him, “I was just wondering, how you put up with foolish humans?”

Clark looked quizzical, and then understanding came to his eyes, he took off his jacket and said, “You’ve been talking to Kara?”

“Yes, she came to thank me, for enduring such terrible things to save you. She even complimented me on how I freed you from the darkness.”

Clark glanced at the floor and said quietly, “It’s okay, I didn’t tell her what you had to do, or what you said. I just told her how grateful I am to you, for your quick thinking, and what you were willing to do to save me.”

Oliver chuckled lightly, “It wasn’t that much of a hardship for me, Clark, unlike what you must be feeling now.”

Clark shook his head and took a seat on the couch, “Actually, it’s not that much of a hardship for me either, some of the things that you and those other people did was an eye-opening experience, but I just remember enjoying it.”

Oliver’s eyebrow rose in surprise, “Well, you certainly seemed to be enjoying yourself.”

Clark glanced at him out the corner of his eye and admitted, “Yeah, I guess the hardest part to deal with is how you broke the ‘darkness’ hold on me. I must’ve really believed what you said.”

Oliver wondered, “What I said?”

Clark nodded, “It was ingenious, and I don’t know how you knew it would work but… I’m so thankful that it did.”

Oliver was puzzled; he didn’t remember saying anything momentous, just talking about making love, just before they had come to mind-blowing orgasm together. Even now, the reminder gave him a thrill; he asked quietly, “What did I say?”

Clark’s eyes darted to him, “You don’t remember?”

Oliver admitted, “No.”

Clark let out a shocked laugh; he swallowed, “You told me that you love me, Oliver.”

The words left his mouth before he could second-guess what he was saying, “I do, Clark.”

Clark held his gaze and searched his eyes again, but now Oliver knew what he was looking for. He smiled, “We have everything, Clark, everything we need to try to make this work between us.”

Clark licked his lips, “You think so?”

Oliver didn’t actually know for sure but he was willing to try anything for Clark, “Yes, Clark, I know so. What do you think?”

“I know that you’re my friend and that being with you was incredible, I think if the idea of us being in love was enough…”

Oliver smiled delighted, “In love… both of us?”

Clark smiled that luminous bright smile, “Yeah, both of us…”

They met each other half way and their lips met, Oliver hummed as full soft lips closed over his, he flicked his tongue into Clark’s mouth, and Clark echoed the hum. They pulled away lingeringly. Oliver moved away and Clark asked, “You’re not leaving?”

Oliver grinned and took off his jacket, and made himself more comfortable and then he returned to Clark’s embrace, “No, Clark, I’m not leaving, at all.”

And then Oliver kissed Clark again.

The end


End file.
